Ōkamigakure
Ōkamigakure (狼隠れの里, Ōkamigakure no Sato; English TV: "Village Hidden by Wolves" or Literally meaning: "Village Hidden Among Wolves") is a shinobi village, which was founded about two hundred years prior to the start of the series by a member of the Uchimoto Clan. The hidden village is located in the southwestern region of the Land of Wind and due to its geographic position near the ocean, it represents an important port-village, which improves the commerce between Sunagakure and the other countries. Despite being highly developed and can be easily confused with one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Ōkamigakure it is not governed by a Kage, but by the head of the Uchimoto Clan. There have been registered six official village head from this clan - the most recent being Airin Uchimoto - and three regents (members of the same clan, but who had military attributes). The current member resides in the Uchimoto mansion in the center of the village. Generally speaking, the village is known for the "pack spirit" deeply rooted in the collective consciousness; i.e. there exist teamwork and spirit of sacrifice for the well-being of their teammates. Ōkamigakure is also known for being separated in two parts: a northern one, oriented to the desert, and a southern one, oriented to the ocean. Because of this, the village has two standard ninja attire, specific for both sides. The northern attire revolves mainly around beige uniforms underneath brown flak jackets and brown ninja sandals. This way, the shinobi and kunoichi blend with the natural environment - the desert. While the standard color of the uniforms of the northern part is beige, the one in the south is ming - a blue-green mixture -, over which they wear blueberries blue flak jackets and as footwear ninja sandals of the same color. The Ōkamigakure nins don't wear a forehead protector; instead, the village symbol is imprinted on the back of their flak jackets. Due to the fact that the village is split in two, the shinobi of the northern part are proficient in Wind Release techniques, while the ones from the southern part are experts in Water Release techniques. The Wind Release users tend to use fans when battling. Ōkamigakure's architecture is currently based on iron. Before The Great Fire of Ōkamigakure and its rebuilding, the buildings' structure was made of wood and stone. In the northern part, the village constructed a giant fortified wall of 60 meters height from base to top, made from a strong substance, which has a dual role: for defense in case of attack and to protect the villagers from the sandstorms. In the south, there exists a large ocean port that represents an important center of trade and exchange of goods. Etymology The village's name of Ōkamigakure comes from the words "ōkami" (狼, wolf) and "gakure" (隠れ, hidden). The first known use of the appellation was attested in Ōkamigakure’s First Code of Laws wrote by Nori Uchimoto. The village was later named Ōkamigakure because the area was inhabited by many desert-adapted wolves. Other official names *During the first three years of the construction of the village, it was also called: Ōkami no Ōkoku (オオカミの王国, Literally meaning: "Kingdom of the wolves"). History Founding Ōkamigakure was established shortly before the Warring States Period by the Uchimoto Clan, which was a well-known mercenary clan of the Land of Wind at that time. Due to the fact that the clan members needed a stable location for their families, they allied with other tribes and families that inhabited the desert. Nori Uchimoto, the leader of the clan in that period, counseled with the clan elders and his concubine - Annaisha Uchimoto - and decided to build the future settlement near the ocean; the location had initially a strategic role. The building of the village took almost seven years, a period during which the clan had made alliances with other mercenary families. Because the village had access to vast water resources, the villagers also created a complex underground water system that would bring and filter the salty oceanic water for various purposes; the village also began its agricultural phase. During the flourishing period, Annaisha – now the official wife of the village head – suggested her husband to begin the construction of an institution – similar to the ninja Academy – in order to grant each young ninja the possibility to expand their knowledge and develop their abilities. She also proposed the construction of a hospital and a poorhouse. She personally funded and watched the fulfillment of those projects. She also invested in the health system of the hospital, in order to help it find cures for serious diseases that affected the villagers. Years later, the third village head – Arata Uchimoto – and his sister traveled throughout different ninja countries and made treaties with other clans, including the Uzumaki Clan and the Hagoromo clans. The Great Fire of Ōkamigakure The Great Fire of Ōkamigakure (狼隠れの里のザ大火災, Ōkamigakure no Sato no Zadai Kasai, English TV: The Great Fire of Ōkami), simply referred as The Great Fire (ザ 大火災, Zadai Kasai) was an urban fire that started during the Warring States Period and burned the village down for six days and six nights. Arata Uchimoto, alongside his brothers and other shinobi and kunoichi from the southern part, helped to extinguish the fire and save the citizens in danger. During the fire, many public buildings and monuments were destroyed. There were over 1000 dead and around 500 wounded people. It is unknown what started the fire, but various accounts blame the second village head for initiating the fire. However, this couldn’t have been proved because he also died in the fire, his body being found carbonized under debris. Other Uchimoto clan members that died during the fire are: Susumu, Raiden and Shigeko. The Rebuilding of the Village The rebuilding of the village was made from nothing, due to the fact that the fire destroyed 85% of it. The reconstruction lasted approximately ten years; the prime material for its realization was iron. Its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines surrounding. All the necessary materials imported from distant countries were funded by Homi Uchimoto. During the rebuilding, Arata projected a great stone monument in the memory of the fire victims. From now on the village would become highly industrialized, agriculture being placed second. There was also introduced the concept of a Firefighting Department, whose mission is to prevent fire hazards in the fabrics and the small village districts. Shinobi World Wars Throughout the years, the village was not involved in wars and kept a state of neutrality. Ōkamigakure offered political asylum to the people who were forced to leave their countries due to the wars, conflicts and/or natural disasters and who were also persecuted for their personal political views. Fourth Shinobi World War During the fifth head village's reign, Airin Uchimoto involved indirectly the village in the Fourth Shinobi World War, offering medical support to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Post-War After the war, under the leadership of Airin Uchimoto – now the sixth village head – Ōkamigakure reinforced the political relations with the other villages. The village also grew in size, while some districts have been modernized out of necessity or to serve as headquarters for other local institutions. There were also introduced new technologies such as computers, phones, new medications or mechanized battleships and aircrafts. During this period, the Military Police of Ōkamigakure is established by Yuri Uchimoto and now makes the village operate like a police state. As well, the Academy is divided in several branches of higher learning, within which the young generation of ninja can continue their studies after graduation. The separation into squads of three genins, which is assigned to a jōnin who has to further teach them, is not abandoned as a method of instruction. Locations *Aircrafts Department *Electronics Department *Firefighting Department *Fire Monument *Military Police of Ōkamigakure Headquarters *Mokusei Industrial Area *Namisaki District *Port of Ōkamigakure *Ōkamigakure Archive Library *Ōkamigakure Cemetery *Ōkamigakure Hospital *Ōkamigakure Ninja Academy *Ōkamigakure Wave Farm *Ōkamigakure-Sunagakure Commercial Road *Ōkami-ji *Second Training Ground *Shipbuilding Department *Tategami Bay *Village Head Office *Village Head Residence Clans Within the village, there are various ninja clans and well-respected families. All known clans and families in the village are: *Uchimoto clan *Kamishiro clan - represented by Hikaru Kamishiro; the clan is located in the Land of Snow. *Uchida clan *Toshiro clan *Mokusei clan *Senha family Trivia *Many inhabitants of Ōkamigakure are immigrants from other ninja villages. *Team Airin is the only one known team to have attended the Chunin Exams of Konohagakure. *The Great Fire of Ōkamigakure is inspired by the history of Rome: The Great Fire of Rome. *The village does not use ryō as their currency; instead, the villagers have their own currency money ōban. The exchange rate of 1 ōban is 20.520 ryō. The sign for 1 ōban is: ☉. *The succession to the leadership of the village was determined by descent, legitimacy and mainly gender (male primogeniture). The inheritance rule was defied by Airin Uchimoto, who became the leader to the detriment of her brother. *After the Fourth Shinobi World War, the village was approached and offered to join the Shinobi Union, offer which was accepted. *The village has its own television channel named: Ōkamigakure NEWS (狼隠れニュース, Ōkamigakure Nyūsu). The channel's schedule is limited to only about two hours per day, in the evening, and runs information about the village's industrial progress and the alliance between Ōkamigakure and the other shinobi countries, as well as the village head's latest announces. With an exception of 1 day per week, the channel also runs children's programs and short, general entertainment shows. *''You are freely to use this location if it helps to develop your character/plot/etc.'' Category:FINAL Category:Village Category:Land of Wind